The advancement in technology has led to a considerable research being conducted on the application of microbicidal agents on fibres and fabrics, that would effectively retard the growth of various microorganisms. For example, sanitary wipes used for cleaning environmental, food contact surfaces, and personal and health care applications incorporate various microbicidal agents on its fabric to exhibit sanitizing and microbicidal properties. Although several new drugs have now emerged for the treatment of drug resistant infections, the microorganisms that are treated with these new drugs are becoming increasingly drug resistant resulting in the creation of superbugs. There is emerging need to develop a mechanism to kill the microbes commonly referred as pathogens by techniques that do not cause drug resistance in them.